


Six Word Stories

by Settiai



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Community: hobbit_kink, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kink Meme, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. A collection of six word stories, inspired by hobbit_kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Word Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Six word stories inspired by [this thread](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=4741954) on [hobbit_kink](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Some are posted there, some are not. I, uh, went a bit overboard and didn't want to completely spam everyone over there with all of these.

**Goodbye**

Dís watched her family ride away.

 

**Fire**

Thorin dreamt of flames and death.

 

**Toys**

Bifur's carvings said what he couldn't.

 

**Bets**

The betting was entirely Dwalin's idea.

 

**Carrock**

Nori could have lost them both.

 

**Mirkwood**

Bombur slept. Bofur never strayed far.

 

**River**

Bilbo desperately tried to stay afloat.

 

**TBoFA**

They died as they lived. Together.

 

**Khazad-dûm**

Balin never wanted to be king.

 

**Moria**

Ori heard the sound of drums.

 

**Regret**

Thorin would forever be his king.

 

**Writings**

Bilbo never told the _whole_ story.

 

**Moria, Redux**

Fourteen. Eleven. Now they were eight.

 

 **Fathers** (x2)

Their fathers hated each other vehemently. Gimli and Legolas couldn't care less.

 

**Wizard**

Gandalf mourned every companion he lost.

 

**Happy Endings**

In the end, they met again.


End file.
